Pokemon: Firered and Leafgreen
by PikaNAW
Summary: Red is a ten year old Pokémon trainer about to set off on a Pokemon Journey. On the way, he will meet new friends, new rivals, and a new family. Will he rise to be the best?
1. Chapter 1

Here is a fanfiction of Firered and Leafgreen, with a few twists in it. :) Sorry It is short!

* * *

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures we call Pokémon. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself…I study Pokémon as a profession. So your name is Red, correct? Excellent name! And you probably already know my grandson Blue, right? You were rivals ever since you two were in diapers! Well, that is all I can tell you now. See you tomorrow, and have a Poké-tastic evening!"

"Wow," Red said, while closing the Skype window. Even though it was a recording of a previous message, he liked watching it because it helped him realize that the announcement wasn't a dream.

"I can't believe that I'm getting my very own Pokémon tomorrow! So let me review. There's Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon, which is the water type starter. There's also Bulbasaur, the seed Pokémon, which is a grass type. The last one is…what was it again? Oh, yeah. The last one's a Charmander, a lizard Pokémon, and it's a fire type. I'm not even sure which one I'm going to pick! Oh well, guess I'll just sleep on it."

Red walked over to his dresser, opened it, and pulled out his pajamas. While pulling them out, his eyes fixated on the picture of the dad he never really knew. He left when Red was not even a year old. No one knew where he had gone. Kids used to make fun of him for not having a dad, so he used to tell a story that his dad took pictures of exotic Pokémon in other regions. Red wondered if his dad would be proud of him getting a Pokémon. Sighing, he put on his PJs, got into bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

So ends my first chapter attempt at a Pokémon story. Hope you like it:)

So, I am going to hold a little contest each chapter. I will ask a question, describe a Pokémon, and the people who get it right will be put into a drawing to determine who's idea I will use. So here are three questions.

What Pokémon should Red choose?

Do you want Blue to act like he does in the show or in the game?

Who is Red's Father?

The Pokémon is a legendary and is a dragon type. It is capable of Mega Evolution

Please put your answer and the name you want to be referred by. Also, PLEASE put a review or anything you want to see in the story.

Thank You! PikaNAW signing off.

PS. I don't own Pokémon or Skype:)


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon

Lets do it…

I wanna' be, the very best, like no one ever was (no one ever was)

To catch 'em my real test, to train them is my cause.

My whole life has led to this, time to test my skills.

I know I just can't miss, gonna' show the world…

Born to be a winner, born to be a champion.

Born to be a winner, born to be the very best.

Born to be a winner…Pokémon!

"Zzzzzzzzzz"

* * *

An hour later

"Where…where am I?"

Red woke, and the first thing he saw was complete whiteness. He also felt pressure all over his body and felt like he was suffocating. He quickly fought to get free, and found that the assailant he was holding in a chokehold…was his Snorlax plush doll that he had gotten in Olivine City in the Johto region. He let go of it and laid back down in his bed.

"That's odd," Red said, seeing sunshine coming through his window. "It's supposed to be 5:00, but why is it light outside?"

He rolled over to check the time on his Voltorb alarm clock he also got in Olivine City. The alarm read 7:10.

"The ceremony's started!" he screamed.

Red quickly got up out of bed and raced downstairs to the front door of his house. Once outside, he made a beeline for Professor Oak's laboratory.

"I'm here," Red said while trying to recover his breath. "I'm here."

"Late as usual, Red," Blue sneered. "By the way, nice Power Ranger jammies."

"Shut up, Blue," Red said, though he could he could feel his face turning his name (get it, RED?). There, staring right at him, was Green, the only girl would even say a nice word to him, the one who would sit with him at lunch, and she was the girl he fell in love with. He knew he should have at least put on some deodorant.

"I woke up late."

Red noticed that there was one other kid missing, the one Serena practically always threw herself at, what was his name? Oh yeah, Ash Ketchum. What happened to him anyway? :)

"Yes, so anyway…" said Professor Oak (you know what, I'll just call him Oak from now on).

"You all know why we're here," Oak said. "For the past five years, these children have studied to learn about Pokémon and to capture them. Now, they will receive their very first Pokémon and go out into the world to pursue their dreams."

"In these boxes I have three types of Pokémon. On the far left there is Bulbasaur, in the center Squirtle, and in the far right Charmander. Now, you may go get your Pokémon."

As if a dam had broken, all the kids rushed forward to get their Pokémon.

"Now, which one should I get? I guess I'll choose … this one!" Red said, pulling out a Charmander. "I'll call you Jesse, Jess for short."

"You're out of luck, Red. I choose Squirtle. His name is Kairi (Japanese for sea)," Blue laughed.

"I wish I choose a better one, but this Bulbasaur was the last one they had," Green said sadly "I'll name him Leaf."

"Red, Blue, might I have a word with you two?" Oak said. (No rhyme intended)

"What is it Gramps?" Blue asked as they were walking over there.

"A friend of mine said he has an important package for me in Viridian City. I'm not able to go, so I want you two to get it for me."

"WHAT!?" Red and Blue said simultaneously.

"There is no way I am going ANYWHERE with him," said Red.

"I guess you're right," said Oak. "Green, you go with them."

* * *

"Bad enough I have to go on this stupid mission, even worse I have to go on it with you," Blue complained.

"Uh…" was the only thing Red was able to say. Green was standing right next to him, which made it hard to form a complete sentence.

"How long have we been walking?" Green asked.

"About an hour," Blue replied, "What's the matter, Red? Meowth got your tongue?"

"Shut up, Blue"

"Hey guys," Green said, "Isn't that Viridian up ahead?"

About a mile ahead of them they were able to see the outline of a city skyline.

"Lets get going," Red said. "Oak wants us back as soon as possible."

* * *

The group had been walking around the city for about half an hour looking for where they were supposed to meet the professor's friend.

"Gramps said his friend would be waiting for us by the PokéMart."

"That's a good piece of info, Blue, if we could even find our way around!" Red said sarcastically.

"Would you two stop arguing so we actually check the map," Green asked. "Ok, so it says the PokéMart is in the north part of the city. And it says there's a mall right by it! Lets head over there."

"Ugh…" said the two boys at the same time, which was probably the first time they have ever agreed on anything.

* * *

"Ok, so we're here. Where's the professor's friend?" Red asked.

Red, Blue and Green had been standing outside the PokéMart for about 10 minutes and there was no one who came to give them the package.

"He probably came already and we missed him because _someone_ wanted to waste time at the mall!"

"Oh come on," Green said. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. Besides, we were able to get these really cool Pokédexes the Professor made. Says here it can give information on any kind of Pokémon in the world."

"Psst, hey you guys," came a voice from the alley next to them. "Are you kids here on behalf of Professor Oak?"(Never talk to strangers)

"Yeah," Red said, "Are you the friend with the package for him?"

"Red!" Blue said angrily. "Gramps put me in charge, not you!"

"Whatever!" Green yelled. "Sorry about that, sir. These two just can't get along."

"Quite alright," the man said. "Listen, this is the package for Oak. Keep a close eye on it, it's very valuable."

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"Can't tell you. Top-secret information. Only Oak knows. I can't be seen for long."

"Thanks a lot, sir!" Red called out, but the man had already slipped away.

* * *

"Well, that went a lot easier than expected," Green remarked.

"Shut up, Green. We spent over an hour looking for that guy and doesn't even tell us what it is," Blue said.

"Don't talk like that to her!" Red yelled.

"Whatever. Besides, I could be having a lot of better things to do than be stuck here with you two."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Why do you think I wanted to get a Pokémon anyway? I want to challenge all the gyms, the Elite Four, and become the very best, like no one ever was."

"How do you challenge a gym? Destroy all the equipment or something?" Red asked.

"No, you idiot! Defeat the Gym Leader of each major city, of course!"

"Blue," Green said calmly, "Calm down."

"Blue…" Red said in a worried voice, "Be quiet, I hear something."

Sure enough, there was a slight buzzing sound in the trees next to them and seemed to be getting closer to them.

"Green," Red whispered, "Didn't you say the Pokédex can identify any type of Pokémon?"

"Yeah, let me check," Green said while holding the Dex up to the trees. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"It says here that the buzzing belongs to Beedrill, a bug type Pokémon. Apparently, the poison on its stingers can leave a victim paralyzed for hours."

"So should we run?" Red asked.

"Um…Red," Blue said, for the first time actually sounding scared.

While the trio was talking, a swarm of Beedrill had quietly encircled them. The first one closed in, and everything went black.

* * *

Sorry if this went too fast or if you just hate it. It took me a long time to write it. Now to acknowledge the reviews:

My good friend MarriKo: ok, extra points for writing a FR LG story (favorite version) and I like how you included the opening of the game as story opening. good start :)

Farla: You wouldn't capitalize animal or mouse or dragon, so you shouldn't capitalize words like pokemon or pikachu or charizard. The only time you should capitalize it is if you're using it as the pokemon's name, ie, Ash's pikachu is called Pikachu. This is because you only capitalize when it's a proper noun, which are the names of places or things. Similar reasoning should be applied to any other words you're thinking of capitalizing, like telephone or trainer. Or professor.

[So ends my first chapter attempt at a Pokémon story. Hope you like it:)]

Afraid not. This isn't a chapter, it's you copying the game opening, then having your character list the starters and recite their types. If you have any sort of plot to this, start where that starts. If you don't, you don't actually have a story and need to work that part out before you post.

And no, asking other people to decide how your story goes isn't a valid substitute for that.

MarriKo, thank you for liking it and encouraging me.

Farla, it just doesn't feel right to me to not capitalize their names, so I'm capitalizing them. Also, I do have a plot element, you'll see. I was asking for help because:

A: Had a lot of mixed feelings

B: Wanted to know what other people wanted

I am kinda new at this, so please give me a break. I am also going to be recommending stories in my notes. My first recommendation: Hotaru no Hikari by MarriKo. It is an awesome story, with a great plot element. That's all for now, goodbye. PS, review and tell me anything you want to see in the story.


End file.
